dbh_unofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Zlatko Andronikov
"I warned you! Dreams always end in tears... You should've listened to me..." Zlatko is an antagonist in Detroit: Become Human. He expierements on androids, changing them to monsters. He uses red ice. 'Biography' 'Pre-Game' Zlatko's family fleed the Russian revolution in 1917. He was born 74 years later, on September 21, of 1991. He is the descendant of an aristocratic Russian family that fled their home country at the time of the 1917 revolution. At his generation, the family fortune was severely depleted and he led a troubled and degenerate life. His legacy was quickly squandered and his family's glorious past was a past to him. He was sometime soon arrested for fraud and embuzzelment. A disturbing and dark character, he has always been passionate about android. He buys them at a cheap price, then has fun repairing and/or "improving" them by altering physiology. He attracts deviants, by making them believe he'll help them escape, which is just a trap to capture new prey and have more parts to create new creatures. '"Zlatko" short film' Zlatko is only seen once, and doing what he's good at doing, "renovating" androids into creatures. 'Zlatko' Zlatko sees who's at the door, just to see Kara and Alice, begging to stay. He'll try to shut the door, but realizes Alice in the background. He lets them in, and introduces them to Luther. They'll then head to the basement, where, Kara is not helped, but, memory wiped. If Kara's memory was wiped, as planned, he'll be seen expierementing on a female android. He'll ask Kara to go drop off a carcass, before getting back to work. If Kara was unable to find Alice in the 10 minutes given, Zlatko will expierement on Alice, turning her into spare parts, as Zlatko's creatures said. If Kara found Alice, she can be spotted by Zlatko. In the bathroom, if notified by the bathtub android, or in the spare parts room, Zlatko can shoot, and kill, Kara. If, however, the bear was set free, it will jump Zlatko, intended to hurt him, but was killed before he could do so. Zlatko will then continue on. At the end, when Kara is on her knees and Alice is right beside her, he points his rifle at them, telling them dreams always end in tears, before Luther blocks them and disarms them. If the creatures weren't set free, he'll reach down for an axe, before being shot by Luther. If the androids were set free, he'll have no time to react, and will be beaten to death by the androids. 'Credit Scenes' In one credit scene, Zlatko can be seen expierementing on Alice, when he calls for Kara to come over. 'Character' 'Appearance' Zlatko wears a brown button-up shirt, and grey jeans. he has long, brown hair, brown eyes, and covered in blue blood. 'Personality' As described in the extras section, Zlatko is a dark and twisted man. He expierements on androids for his own enjoyment. Category:Characters Category:Human